


Assignment

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Short One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows exactly what he has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aufgabe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894973) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> If anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

“Bucky saved me. I know it!”  
“Don't be ridiculous, Captain!” Fury looked reproachfully at the man in front of him.  
“Really? 'Cause who should it have been then?! There weren't anyone around but him!”  
“You were washed ashore. Nothing else. The Winter Soldier **couldn't** have saved you!”  
“I know what I saw. And by the way, I sank like a stone. I definitely wasn't washed ashore!”  
“Enough, Captain!” Fury slammed his hand on the table. It seemed to be the first time that he was really angry. “Forget Bucky and focus on your assignment!”  
Steve stood up and walked to the door. “This **is** my assignment! _And I **will** find Bucky!_ ”


End file.
